One Shot Collection
by AvengersAreXmen
Summary: One Shot Collection Avengers Edition REQUEST LINES OPEN


**so, this totally just popped into my head while on Tumblr, cause their was this picture of Chris Evans with a really cute baby ? and yeah, i thought 'how cute would Bucky be with babies?' So, yeah, enough of my stupidity, lez do dis!**

Oneshot 1

A few days after Sharon and Steves baby girl, Clarissa, had been born, the pair had brought her to the Avengers Tower to meet her 'uncles' and 'aunties.' Almost everyone had been edited to hold Clarissa. Clint knew exactly what he was doing, because he had children of his own, he even made her smile a little; Natasha had been a little less confident than Clint, but she his her slight nervousness, playing peek-a-boo with the four day old; Vision hadn't held her, he said he preferred not to; Tony had been extra careful, he wasn't big on babies, but she was adorable, and Clarissa won his heart over instantly; Fury had eventually given in, but only held her for a second; Maria Hill hadn't wanted to let go of Clarissa, she was just too cute; Rhodey was surprisingly good at holding the baby, gentle but firm; Bruce had gently refused, despite Natasha's 'encouraging' threats; Coulson had been on a mission at the time, Maria thought it was a shame, Coulson secretly adored babies; Thor had been estranged by the child, he only held for a few minutes, of a fear that he would squash her. The real problems came with Bucky and Wanda, Bucky had repeatedly refused to hold her, because of his metal arm, he had nearly killed Steve with his arm, and he just couldn't touch the sleeping baby with it, and Wanda was terrified of children, she hadn't held a baby since her younger sister: Lorna, but that was over eighteen years ago. Wanda had ended up holding Clarissa for a couple of seconds, and she tried not to hyperventilate. Once everyone had held Clarissa, Steve marvelled (excuse the pun) at the fact that, within 20 minutes, his daughter had managed to wrap almost everyone around her finger.

Oneshot 2

The Avengers were having a party that night, and there was a slight problem: Clarissa. Sharon and Steve's now 2 year old girl needed to be taken care of, Wanda had instantly volunteered, because she didn't like large social gatherings, and she wanted to get over her fear of children, Bucky had volunteered as well, to help Wanda, and to get away from everyone. The pair, hadn't been able to escape the party though, Steve had said Clarissa could spend some time at the party, getting used to big gatherings, Bucky didn't see the logic in his friends decision, but went with it anyway. Wanda stood in the corner, Clarissa wriggling around in her arms, giggling and squealing, the poor woman was struggling to keep the toddler in check and was relieved when Bucky came to help. He wiggled his fingers in front of the girls face and she had giggled, reaching out to grab his fingers, it became a game, a competition of sorts. Sharon looked at them from across the bar, Wanda holding Clarissa and Bucky entertaining the toddler, she looked at Steve and smiled at her husband.

"You'd never guess they weren't her parents." Sharon said, beckoning to the three of them. Steve nodded, it was true, they looked like one little, happy family, this thought made him think back to a few days ago, when Bucky had finally told Steve that he liked Wanda. Steve had encouraged his friend to express his feelings to the woman (this was partly because Steve had long ago guessed how Wanda felt about Bucky), but James had refused, fearing rejection and a life of awkwardness.

Oneshot 3

Natasha tickled Clarissa's tummy, the girl giggled and tried to bat Nat's fingers away. It was hard to believe that Clarissa was four. It felt like only a week ago that she was born. The girl sat in her Aunty Nat's lap and the assassin started a complicated braid on Clarissa's dirty blonde hair.

"So," Natasha said to the girl. "Who do you love?" She asked, it was meant to be a joke, but Clarissa answered seriously.

"I love my Mummy, and my Mummy loves my Daddy." She said and Natasha smiled, a warm fuzzy feeling grew in her stomach, the girl was so cute.

"And?" Natasha asked.

"And Aunty Nat and Uncle Bruce love each other." Clarissa continued and Black Widow blushed ever so slightly. Wanda walked into the room and starting cleaning up the dolls strewn across the floor.

"Anyone else?" Natasha asked again, encouraging Clarissa to improve her vocabulary.

"Oh yes!" She said with a squeal. "Aunty Wanda and Uncle Bucky love each other!" She said finally and Wanda's eyebrows shot up.

"What?!" She said to the little girl and Clarissa stuck her bottom lip out.

"But, you do don't you?" She said so innocently. Wanda considered what to tell the child.

"Well-" she started.

"You don't hate each other do you?!" Clarissa said, tears starting to form in her dark blue eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't hate James." The witch reassured the girl.

"James?" Clarissa said, she didn't know Bucky's real name was James.

"I mean, Bucky, I don't hate him, but well, we...I" Wanda was desperately confused on what to say to Clarissa. The woman was sure she liked James, but she didn't know how he felt.

"So, do you love each other?" Clarissa demanded impatiently.

"I don't know." Wanda finished.


End file.
